Where Are We Going?
by SilverPandaBear
Summary: On their way to an important appointment, Maka and Soul get into an argument. And Soul doesn't even know where they're going! SoulxMaka
1. Why are we fighting?

**Hello again people of FanFiction! I'M BACK! And I have a new story for you! Okay I have to say that this is pretty random, but I am going to try to make this story at least 3 chapters long. YAY MY FIRST NON-ONESHOT! Okay enough of me, let's get to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER, IT BELONGS TO IT'S RIGHTFUL OWNERS. **

**__________________________________________________________________**

"Hurry up Soul! It's almost 5! We were supposed to be there already!" Maka was making her way down the apartment complex pulling Soul along by his wrist. (Well actually more like DRAGGING him along.) Soul sighed in annoyance. He didn't like being manhandled, or in this case, Makahandled.

"Where are we going anyway? You don't tell me anything! And I wouldn't have taken long if SOMEONE wasn't hogging the bathroom…" He jerked his arm, causing Maka's grip to loosen around his wrist. Maka let go of Soul, turned around, and placed her hands on her hips. She completely ignored his question.

"May I remind you that I actually care about how look in public? Unlike a certain someone I know who doesn't even brush their hair!" Maka emphasized her sarcasm by pointing at the unruly mane Soul called his hair.

"And may I remind YOU that I have naturally messy hair, and besides, it pulls the whole cool look together." Soul combed his fingers through his hair as if to show her that he was right. Now it was Maka's turn to sigh in annoyance. Caught off guard, Soul was once again being dragged along the ground. He dug his heels into the floor, attempting to slow Maka down, but much to his luck, it didn't work.

"There's no time to be arguing, we're already going to be late." And with that, Maka ended the conversation. Silence filled the air around them, with nothing but the _thump thump thump krrrrush _of Maka's boots, and Soul's shoes scraping against the floor, as they continued the journey down to the alley where the motorcycle waited. Soul could tell that she was upset. She had been looking forward to this day for a while,(even though he didn't know why), and looking at the situation at hand, it wasn't going to end well.

_Where the hell are we going anyway? Maybe I should apologize, but for what? What did I do wrong? She's the one being all paranoid and moody. _Soul heaved a sigh. He figured that he should at least say something, or Maka would keep giving him the silent treatment. "Oi, Maka."

"What Soul?" Maka stopped abruptly and spat the words out. _Oh yeah…she's pissed. _Soul hesitated, then tilted his head upward and met a pair of fiery emerald eyes. It ticked him off at how angry she was.

"Uh… I don't really know how to put this but…LET GO OF ME!" He yanked his arm away and stood up. "You KNOW that I hate being manhan-!" Soul slapped a hand over his mouth. _Oh…crap._ _I screwed up BIG TIME._ He stared at his meister's back, which had tensed up. She clenched her fist and her body was slightly trembling. "Uh…Maka, I-"

"MAKA CHOP!" Soul fell back to the floor with a loud THUD! "You moron!" And with that, she ran down the hallway and disappeared as she made her way down the staircase.

Soul sat up and gently rubbed the fresh dent that had appeared on his cranium. "Crap, she's pretty pissed off. But where the hell are we going anyway? Nothing important happens today…" He quickly checked his mental list of holidays and birthdays, just in case he missed anything._ Damn it._ He stood up and stretched. _I guess I better follow her. _

------------------------------------------------------------------

Maka leaned against the orange contraption, huffing and puffing. She just ran down 3 flights of stairs and was exhausted from the exercise. She was upset, no wait, she was PISSED. _I can't believe that he doesn't know what today is! That idiot! _She checked her watch. It was 5:10. _Where the heck is he!? I told him that we were already going to be late. _Maka scanned the alleyway, but there was no sign of Soul. _He probably went back to the apartment. _Maka grunted in frustration and looked down. She sighed and started toward the staircase.

_Damn him and his ignorance. I swear if he's sitting on the couch with that clueless expression on his face I'm gonn_a-BUMP! Maka fell over and landed on the ground. She was so deep in thought that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and crashed into someone and fell over. She stood up quickly and hung her head low so that the passerby wouldn't see her flushed face. "I-I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I-"

"Calm down, It was my fault anyway." A familiar voice responded. Maka's flushed face immediately turned even more red, but from anger. She looked up and glared into a pair of droopy red eyes.

"So you finally showed up?"

**Hi again! So yah, that's it...for now. Hoorahy 4 Cliffhangers! Sort of. SO anyway I'l probably have the 2nd chapter up by Sunday or Monday. Thanks 4 reading! :)**


	2. It's a surprise

**Hello again! :D So here's the newest chapter! And yes, the next one will be the last. (P.S I will try to add fluffiness to the next chapter!)**

**DISCLAIMER: Yah I don't own anything. (too lazy to type a decent disclaimer)**

**LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

**-----------------------------------------------**

"_So you finally showed up?" _

Soul stood at the bottom of the staircase and scratched the back of his head. "Well I would've gotten here faster; except for the fact that I was momentarily unconscious! It took me a bit to figure out where you ran off to." Maka grunted again and sat on the bottom step, hugging her knees. Soul looked down at her. _Geez, I didn't know that she could get THIS mad._ He sat down next her and looked up at the slowly darkening sky.

A few minutes passed, but neither of them had said a word to each other. Finally, Soul couldn't take it anymore. He decided to break the silence. "Oi, are you going to forgive me so that we can leave already?" He expected her to say yes, walk over to the motorcycle, and they would drive off to wherever they were going. But instead, she just turned her head away from him and completely ignored him. _What the hell? Why is she acting like a 5 year old? _Soul stared at the back of her head in disbelief. _Is she really SO mad that she'll act so immature? _His train of thought was shattered by a voice.

"We should just forget about going, we're late anyway." Maka said as she stood up. She just wanted to go home and lay down on her bed. She turned around and began climbing the stairs, when suddenly she froze. She looked down and saw that Soul had grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving.

"Where are YOU going?" Soul gently yanked her arm, causing her to fall backwards into his chest, and put his arms around her in a tight embrace. She blushed immediately, but it quickly faded when he lifted her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"WHAT THE HECK SOUL! PUT ME DOWN!" Maka yelled fiercely as she pounded on his back with her fists. Soul chuckled and made his way to the motorcycle.

"You've been looking forward to this day, so we're not going to screw it up even more." He reached the motorcycle and put her down on the seat. Her head was pounding from frustration. "Let's just try to have fun ok? Now you gotta tell me where to go, because you never got around to telling me where we were going." Soul started up the engine and waited for her to give him an answer. Maka looked down and gave him the directions. "Alright, we'll be there in a flash! Hold on tight." Soul smiled at her and turned toward the street.

-------------------------------------------------

Maka's head pounded as the motorcycle zoomed down the road. The wind crashed against her face, which made her feel a little bit better. She tightened her grip on Soul and leaned her head forward to rest it on his back. It made her feel better being closer to him for some reason. Soul felt the embrace and blushed but he quickly put it behind him._ This isn't a hug. She always has to hold onto me like this when we drive. It's nothing different from normal._

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Maka mumbled into his jacket.

"What did you say?" Soul responded, not hearing what she told him. She lifted her head up.

"I said I wanted it to be a surprise." She quickly rested her head against him again.

"Wanted it to be a surprise?" He parroted. He made a sharp left and continued the conversation. "You wanted what to be a surprise?" Maka reluctantly lifted her head up again.

"Where we're going, I wanted it to be a surprise. That's why I haven't told you." Soul grinned. _At least she's not mad at me anymore._

"Well we'll be there soon, so I'll prepare myself for a surprise. I'll finally know where we're going!" Soul was smiling as he said this._ It's a surprise, for ME. She had it planned for weeks!_ A sudden thought crossed his mind. "But, why did you do this for me? I mean it's not my birthday, or anything." He felt Maka tense up again.

"You honestly don't know what today is?" She asked him. He hesitated, then slightly shook his head.

"Not a clue." Soul heard her sigh.

"I'll just tell you when we get there."

**-----------------------------------------------**

Soul turned onto the final street, the journey was almost over. _Alright, we're almost there._ He felt his heart pounding and he grinned as they pulled to a stop. Soul looked up at the building and felt his jaw drop in disbelief. He got off the vehicle and walked over to the door.

"Go on, although we are 30 minutes late, I think they're still ready." Maka explained as she walk up next to him. She grabbed his hand and smiled at him. "C'mon, everyone's waiting!"

Slowly but surely, Soul turned the doorknob.

**Bwa ha ha, I'm evil aren't I? Leaving you poor readers with another cliffhanger! (please don't kill me!) Alrighty then, the next chapter will be up on Tuesday or Wednesday. Thanks again for reading!**


	3. We have Arrived

**AHHHH!I'm sorry! I'm what, one,TWO weeks late! D: Sorry! School has just been pretty hectic. But I managed to finish it! Sorry if it sucks. Thank you to all my readers who waited for this. I LOVE YOU! not really... OKAY ON WITH THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Slowly but surely, Soul turned the doorknob._

"HEY EVERYONE THEY'RE FINALLY HERE! YAHOO! NOW THE PARTY CAN START!" proclaimed a familiar voice. Black*Star ran over and gave Soul a bone-crushing hug. "We've been waiting! What took you guys so long?"

Soul wasn't paying attention. He scanned the large room, unable to think of anything to say. It was beautifully decorated with colorful streamers dangling from the ceiling and confetti thrown about. There was a black and white tiled dance floor and a few circular tables placed symmetrically around it. Each table was decorated with a crimson-colored table cloth and a miniature piano was placed as their center pieces. Dark red curtains hung from the windows and candles were placed in various spots all over the room. _It looks just like the Black Room, my soul. _He even spotted a record player placed next to the refreshments table.

Soul continued to look around when something caught his eye. In the back left corner of the room was a Grand Piano, and it looked brand new. He made his way towards it, pulling Maka along. It was the most beautiful instrument he had ever seen. He gently let go of her hand and sat down on the bench. He pressed a key and the sound echoed throughout the room. Everyone stared, as if they were watching a movie, waiting to see what would happen next. Soul stood up and looked at his meister. "You did this for me? All of this? Why?" he asked.

Maka smiled. "Because, one year ago, on this day, we made a promise: That we would be partners, and protect each other no matter what." Soul stared at her. He wanted to say something, but his brain couldn't put a sentence together._ Come on Soul, don't be stupid. Say something! You can't just stand here like an idiot, SPEAK! _But what happened next left him speechless. Maka threw her arms around him and buried her face into his shoulder, with EVERYONE in the room watching. A shocked expression painted their faces, except for Black*Star who was giggling like a first grader.

Soul could feel his face grow hot. "Uh…Maka-"

"That's why I was so upset." Maka mumbled. "How could you forget something this important…" Soul felt her begin to tremble. _What? She's crying? What do I do? _He slowly placed his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. The crowd of friends gasped, except for a certain blue-haired ninja who took out a camera.

"Idiot, no need to get so emotional." Soul whispered into her ear. Maka lifted her head off of his shoulder and looked up at him. He smiled and gently wiped the tears from her eyes. "So cheer up, you know I hate seeing you cry."

She stared into his eyes, unable to think of anything to say. A smile spread across her lips. She laughed and hugged him tighter. He blushed slightly again and returned the gesture.

The front door slammed open. "MAAAAKAAAAA! My beautiful daughter, your papa has arriv-" Deathscythe froze as he studied the scene. He saw his precious Maka and his worst enemy, in what seemed like a passionate embrace. He snapped.

"HOW DARE YOU HUG MY MAKA LIKE SHE'S YOURS!" He ran over and grabbed Soul's elbow.

"Hey! Don't touch me you disgusting old man! Who knows where those hands have been!" Soul slapped away Deathscythe's hand.

"MAKAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! GET AWAY FROM HER YOU PERVERTED HORMONE MACHINE!"

"MAKA CHOP!"

Deathscythe fell to the floor, a stream of blood spouting from his head.

"Don't embarrass me Papa, and who told you about the party? I never invited you, so leave." Deathscthe scurried off into a corner of the room, mumbling incoherent words.

Soul sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Alright then, let's get this party started!"

The group of friends cheered.

**Thanks again! Reviews would be nice! :3**


End file.
